Mad Daughter?
by TheTravelWriter
Summary: Nine years after the events of that fateful night, Aya has long since recovered from her traumatic experience. What she has not recovered from is the crimes she has committed herself. She has only just realized her crimes, but is it too late? It seems that the dead don't stay dead for long as she is forced to confront her crimes and face the consequences. Up for adoption!
1. Prologue

I work on the presumption that when Maria said Aya was like her father, she meant the need to help others. Her father 'helped' others by preserving their bodies and stopping their pain. Aya did it by trying to heal them of their pain like a doctor. Maria sees the irony in such a thing which is why she has such a bitter expression on her face. That's genuinely what I believe. If you don't want to believe that, then look at it this way: she did indeed experiment on the first few people, possibly killing a few by mistake, but after a while she began to remember the corpses of the people in the past and slowly began to stop, not wanting the same to happen again. After that, she began to settle into being a normal doctor, only conducting tests on what was either already dead or on small animals. I just don't imagine she would be a psychopath for too long before remembering what happened. That is all. Enjoy!

* * *

PROLOGUE: Past Guilt

Springtime was the busiest time of the year at the Drevis Clinic. Aya would get at least seven visitors every day, all coming by hoping for a free check-up. She gave them quite willingly; after all, a doctor couldn't deprive a person of a simple check-up because of their financial state.

This was a particularly warm afternoon, and she did not feel like waiting indoors so instead relaxed out in the sun. She was deathly pale compared to many, something that she did not feel comfortable about, so she liked the rare times when the sun was out long enough for her to rest.

She heard the gate to the clinic creak open and opened one of her eyes. A young woman had arrived with her child. Aya put down her cup of tea and rose from her seat; attempting to look as professional as possible.

"Good afternoon, Madam." She called out, startling the woman slightly. Aya smiled cheerfully. "How may I help you?" She waited for them to walk up the path and closer to her before smiling a bit more brightly. She knelt down to the boy's level. He had curly blonde hair and dark brown eyes… just like… "Hello little man, what's your name?" The boy's face went a little red before he mumbled slightly.

"Harry."

"Hello, my name is Dr Aya Drevis. Please, call me Aya." She glanced up at the woman. "And what do you need today?"

"I heard you did free check-ups. Is that true?" The woman asked softly. Aya got up.

"Yes, I do. Do you need it, or is it your son?"

"My son please, if you don't mind." Aya shook her head.

"Of course I don't mind, come right in."

Aya guided them to one of the empty rooms and asked Harry to lie down on the table. Even if it did look a little _too_ familiar to a certain situation, she didn't like them sitting up. In her earlier days, she would have asked the woman to join Maria for a 'cup of tea' while she did her 'check-up'. These days, she felt uncomfortable with doing such things; and she regretted doing them in the first place now.

"So tell me what the problem is." She asked Harry while putting on some gloves; it was always good to make sure.

"It's really sore for me to breath. I've always had it." He said, staring up at her. Aya had rather haunting eyes if you took long enough to stare at them.

"My husband and I think he may have asthma, but we can't check with the doctor because of the cost. He wheezes and coughs a lot even when he's well. At one point, he almost couldn't breathe. One of the local girls was an apprentice nurse and managed to get him to calm down enough to breathe properly." Aya let out a 'hmm' noise. Asthma was beginning to become quite common in the cities. It was probably because of the toxins in the city or something along those lines. Aya almost never went into the cities for that fact alone; Maria bought all the medicines there.

"I can't be certain he has asthma, but I will do my best." She said, gently pressing her hands against his chest. She resisted the urge to shudder. Too many times she had to do this… "I'm going to conduct a number of tests to make sure everything is fine and dandy in you." She hated saying that. How many times had she used that to gain people's trust? She couldn't remember… "Alright, just relax and breathe in."

Aya finished writing her notes, tearing a piece of paper out of her notebook and handing it to the woman. The woman couldn't read, but it made it seem professional.

"Normally I would suggest the use of intravenous doses of Pilocarpin, but considering your circumstances, it is unlikely that such a thing will be safe without a professional. Instead, I recommend rubbing Chloroform Liniment on the chest once a day. Only use a small amount, as too much may result in serious damage. Only use it on the chest and only where it hurts. It will numb the pain at least." She said, giving the paper to the woman and making her way to the cupboard. There was a small tub of Chloroform Liniment. She didn't like the idea of giving this to someone who was not a professional, but at the same time she wanted it out of her sight. She took it out of the cupboard and put in into a small paper bag before handing it to the woman. "If there are any further problems, don't hesitate to come back. I always welcome guests."

Aya waved the two goodbye, smiling until they disappeared from sight. Her arm dropped at her side and her smile disappeared as she made her way back inside. The sun had already disappeared, so there was no point in being outdoors anymore. She entered her office and opened one of her books. It was the first one she got. The one her father left behind…

'I suppose this was what got me started in the first place…' What first made her decide to become a doctor… no, what made her decide to be like her father. It was that blonde youth, that green-eyed girl, that little girl… they made her want to be a doctor. She shivered. She had killed before, and with little remorse. She was curious. She wanted to see what it was like inside her person's body. She wanted to feel what her father had felt as he turned all those people into dolls.

Looking back at it, she didn't feel very much at all, but the more she thought about it the worse she felt. Specifically because she feared that like the corpses had reanimated themselves nine years ago, they would reanimate themselves and kill Aya. They were good people when they were alive. At least, that was what she thought. That Jean girl was very pleasant… she made sure to give her a nice grave afterwards. Even put her name on the stone. She got rid of the eyes after testing on them for a while; she couldn't stop remembering her face as she smiled so hopefully at Aya, believing she would be cured of all her pains.

'Well, I suppose she was.' Aya thought, smirking bitterly as she put the book down. The memories of that night stopped her. They haunted her dreams, and they haunted her reality until she gave up entirely. Maria was grateful that she had stopped, and Aya turned over a new leaf. These days she was happy when she was able to make someone smile. She was getting better at responding properly to situations. That was good…

She glanced at the calendar. Oh. It was her birthday tomorrow… how old would she be? 20? Yeah, she would be 20. Well, it would be just her and Maria, but that was okay. It had been just her and Maria for quite some time, and she was always happy when she was around.

Maria was standing at the door at this moment watching Aya. Despite the fact that Aya had stopped committing her experiments, she couldn't help but check up on her to make sure she was okay. It was beginning to become a sub-conscious reaction.

"Maria, I know you're there." Aya stated, not turning to face her. Maria flinched slightly.

"I am sorry, miss. Would you like any tea?" Aya shook her head.

"No thank you. I think I am going to head to bed early today." Maria lowered her head slightly.

"Of course, if there is anything you need let me know." Aya rose from her seat and began walking towards Maria, smiling slightly.

"It is alright for you to sleep Maria. I can handle myself."

"Of course, I apologize." Aya grinned slightly and made her way down the corridor.

She shifted into her night clothes and crawled into bed. Snowball the third sat silently in the cage across from her, watching her carefully. Snowball always did that.

"Good night, Snowball." She said before turning off the lamp and pulling the covers over her, getting ready to go to sleep. After all, tomorrow was a big day.

* * *

This chapter itself is uneventful and simply enters Aya's mind and shows her a year after the end of the official end of Mad Father. I wanted to make it that she was beginning to recover after experimenting on so many people. Tomorrow will definitely be an eventful day, especially with what I have in mind. I'm going to bring back some people you like (and some you don't) as well. Just to see what happens.


	2. Chapter 1

Hey guys, a lot of you seemed to like the prologue, so I thought I'd continue this. I hope you enjoy it.

* * *

CHAPTER ONE: Invisible Chains

The morning had started off the same as usual. Aya would been woken up by Maria who had awoken two hours earlier, and then Aya would get changed into her doctor's uniform and have some breakfast. It didn't feel like she was a year older. Then again, you never did until that year was almost up and by that point you had already moved on to the next year.

"What do you feel like doing today, Mistress?" Maria asked, settling down in her seat.

"I told you to call me Aya, Maria." Aya stated before drinking her coffee. "I think I'm going to visit the old house…" she said after a moment's silence. Not once since that day had she gone to visit the old Drevis Manor. Well, what was left of it. It was a crumbling mess of broken memories and horrific murders that she herself committed soon afterwards. Still, at least her patient's didn't suffer. "I think it'll be good to what has become of it." She concluded, opening the newspaper to her side.

The Daily Express took great pleasure in documenting the series of murders and crimes that took place in the cities of Germany, and more often than not she would uncover names of missing people that were written on the graves in her back garden. Well, no point in crying about that now. Still, the number of people going missing had increased quite rapidly, and it was no fault of Aya's this time. Maybe there was another fanatic in the world hoping to keep people's eternal beauty. Either that or there was a very skilled and talented kidnapper. It didn't matter to her.

"What time would you like to go?" Aya glanced up at the clock. It was eight o'clock, give or take a few minutes.

"I'll leave in about an hour. Patients usually arrive around afternoon time, but if any arrive beforehand can you take care of them for me Maria?" Maria nodded slightly, gathering some of the extra papers lying on the table before leaving the room.

Wearing her doctor's uniform would be rather inefficient, especially considering how it was something that could not afford to get stains on it without her apron on. She put on a looser, yellow skirt that would allow her some freedom and put on her walking boots. They were much more suitable for hill walking and horse riding, and still made her feel mature.

She had left the horse at the bottom of the hill, tying it up at the fence in case it decided to escape, and began making the climb.

'If I continue walks like this, I shall think nothing of a marathon run.' She thought with a giggle as she reached the top of the hill. The view was amazing from here. When she was younger, she never appreciated the scenery of the rolling mountains and the fluffy clouds that dotted the sky in a gentle, almost shy, manner. Now that she was older, she enjoyed seeing such sights. She almost didn't want to turn around. But she did anyway. And she wished she had never done so.

The manor was a shadow of its former self. The stone structure itself remained, but it was so black and charred it was almost embarrassing to look at. On the rusty gates, now covered in thick vines, was a sign saying "Drevis Manor" in thick black writing. Aya pushed the gate open, which creaked loudly as she entered the former garden. All of the plants her father grew were long since dead, and weeds now scattered the grass that used to be so green.

The gravel crunched under her riding boots and she began walking to the front entrance. Whatever was not made of stone had managed to land at the front entrance, blocking most of the door. She did not feel like returning to the clinic after making it this far, so began to look for something to move the extra large pieces of rubble. Sure, she could just tear pieces down, but if she made wrong move it would all collapse on her and with her luck it would crush her to death. Not a pleasant way to go. In the back garden there was always an axe that would be lodged in a tree stump, always ready to be used to hack up wood. That would do just fine…

She lifted the axe high above her head and began hacking away at the blockage, not entirely sure of what she was doing. When she was certain the rubble hacked into small enough pieces, she began to shove them out of the way and entered the manor.

"Well that was quite the experience, if nothing else." She stated almost proudly as she glanced around the entrance hall. It seems the fire had not caused as much damage as _he_ had hoped, as while the floors were charred and the walls covered in a thick black substance, the wallpaper remained and you could still see some of the paintings quite clearly. If this part of the house, the part where the fire was started, was still in such remarkable condition did that mean that the laboratory was still in sound condition? That… wouldn't be good. The reason the manor was burnt down in the first place was so that that laboratory was destroyed.

'I should have waited until it had burned down completely so that I could finish the job if it failed.' She thought regretfully, marching further into the entrance hall. Glancing up, she discovered that not the entire of the above floor had burned down and while the stairs appeared a little daunting, she could easily get up them. But she would not. That was dangerous, reckless, and served no purpose. Instead, she would focus on going down the stairs to her father's old laboratory. She would have to at least make sure that no one but her had broken into it.

It was strange walking down these hallways, seeing it from a different level than she once did. It was like seeing it through a different person's perspective. She could reach out for things she was once unable to pick up due to her height, and she could see things that she could never see before. It was refreshing to say the least, but with the condition of the hall it was not refreshing in a good way.

Eventually, she managed to get to the stairway that would lead to the basement. It wouldn't be a good idea to go without some source of light, so she would have to look around for some matches and a candle first. It didn't take that long, considering how her father adored candles and always had them displayed for all to see (but keeping them out of Aya's reach).

She gently pushed the door open and began sneaking down the stairway. It was a natural habit of hers to creep down the stairs in fear of her father hearing her; even now she couldn't help but tread delicately. She reached the end of the stairway and was faced with a long, stone corridor that was slightly charred but not extremely so.

'I really hope the laboratory isn't in as good a condition as this.' She thought, almost worried, as she began to make her way down the hallway. Some of the doors had burned away, which was a good sign in this situation, but did it burn everything inside the room? It would be a really sick joke if it turned out that the only room in pristine condition was the one room that was supposed to be completely obliterated.

She got to the door (or what was left of it). The room was extremely dark and the lighting clearly no longer worked, so Aya relied entirely on her candle to help her around the room. From what she saw, all of the paper had been burned leaving nothing but a black pile of ash. At least that much had been done well. The tables were made of metal, so they had not completely disappeared like the paper. At least there was nothing carved onto them (as if someone would go through that much effort to preserve their work).

The entrance to the deeper part of the laboratory was clear and in the open, having the cover set aflame like the rest of the house. She had quite some time to waste, so it would be good to make sure that everything in there was gone too, right?

She took a moment to look around the laboratory, make sure she didn't miss anything, before walking into the secret passage. It reeked of dead people, a smell she had gotten used to but still found unpleasant, and upon looking around she saw that the corpses were still under the blankets, but they were mostly bone with only a few scraps of skin on the feet. It seemed that the fire did not reach here, but the corpses still managed to break down into almost nothing. It would take another 50 years before the bones became brittle and began to break.

Aya continued past the corpse room, exploring deeper into the house. She had no idea she was being followed until she heard a second pair of footsteps behind her. She paused and glanced behind her. There… there was no one there. She shook her head, presuming it to be her imagination, before continuing.

They were becoming more apparent to her, but whenever she turned around there was no one there; it was starting to make her paranoid. Lord knows what she would do if it turned out to be one of those dolls reanimated, or a corpse brought back to life. She just might faint if that was the case, but she wouldn't. She had dealt with it was before when she was a child, and she could do it again as an adult.

She pushed open the door to the makeshift church. She never understood why her father kept this place, considering he wasn't religious in the slightest. Maybe he kept it for the people he kidnapped to give them a sense of hope. She made her way down the centre of the church, looking around as she walked. The footsteps had stopped. That was a relief. She stopped at the altar. This was where she almost died. Had it not been for Maria and that boy, she would have become a doll. The thought still disturbed her. It was frightening when you were aware of your fate, that's why she made sure her patient's died from an overdose before she created them.

The footsteps started again. Aya flicked her head around, wanting to catch the person in the act, but before she could get a good glimpse of her stalker she was hit on the head with a heavy blunt object. She fell to the ground with a thud as her vision blurred and she lost conscious.

When she woke up, she was somewhere she really wished she was not.


	3. Chapter 2

Hi, it's me again! That's the entire of 'How to Write a Bloody Good Fan-Fiction' posted up to chapter five along with an extra content chapter on romance posted onto my new forum. Please check it out and make sure to contribute to it when you can!

* * *

CHAPTER TWO: Welcome Home

Aya lay in her bed staring at an all-too-familiar ceiling in an all-too-familiar room. This room was her bedroom. Or, at least, it was. But… this room had crumbled through the floor as a result of the fire, so how could she possibly be sitting in her bed inside her room?

'I… I must be dreaming…' She thought, rising from her bed and massaging her temples. Her hand was far smaller than she was used to. 'I must be. There's no logical explanation for this.' She concluded, standing up. She was a lot smaller than she was before, being barely five foot tall. But that was not what confused her, as she had already come to the conclusion that she was no longer conscious, what confused her was how she managed to get here. She lost consciousness after being hit with a blunt object, but who could have done it and how did she not hear them? 'Well, I'm not going to find anything out by sitting here and pondering.'

Before leaving, she rummaged her drawers in hopes of finding a pair of scissors or other means of defence (after all, this was her house and the chances were that if she was going to have a dream it was going to be of _that_ night). She came across the dead bodies of a cat and a bird lying among her underwear and frowned. Why she thought that was a good hiding place, she did not know.

'Well, there's nothing of use here so I may as well leave.' She closed the drawers and made her way towards the door. The handle was oddly cold. Once she stepped out of this door she would be faced with the reanimated corpses of her father's experiments. By instinct, she would run the other way and she would come across _that_ boy. She had been through this dream so many times and it usually went the same way it did on the actual day. She would want to follow the boy, but it was as though her younger self was still in control as she would scream and run away as she did before. Sighing out loud, she unlocked the door and exiting into the corridor, getting ready to run the other way.

But no corpses came. Nothing came. She waited a few moments, expecting at least one to appear, but none did. It was unusual if nothing else.

'How peculiar.' She thought looking around. Well… if there were no corpses she may as well join the boy. She probably wouldn't run away because of the different circumstances. 'I wonder what will happen next.' She thought, making her way down the hallway towards the attic area.

He wasn't there. The door to the attic was locked shut, and the boy was not standing outside the door. Aya couldn't help but feel a little disappointed, not only because of the fact that her friend was not there but also because she now had nowhere to go.

'Perhaps there are some corpses in the entrance hall.' Aya turned on her heels and began making her way towards the entrance hall. At least there would be something to do if there was something there.

But like the rest of the house, there were no corpses dragging their rotten limbs across the ground waiting for new prey. It seemed a little too easy. She could just open the door and leave the house. She had no idea what would happen if she opened that door so, out of simple curiousity, she headed down the creaky wooden stairs and to the double doors. She pushed the doors wide open and prepared to make her first step only to stop.

Beyond the entrance doors was a black abyss that had no visible bottom. Aya, unwilling to go down without knowing how deep the black pit was, took a nearby vase and threw it into the hole. One… two… three… No sound came.

"It seems that you can't leave that way." Aya turned around, startled by the voice and froze slightly. Standing behind her was the all-too-familiar face of Ogre.

"D-don't startle me right now, Ogre; I am already very much on edge." She stuttered, rising and stepping away from the doors. They closed behind her.

"Good, if you aren't on edge then you are just a waste of space." He said, his smile widening slightly.

"Where am I anyhow?" Aya demanded, clearly in no good mood to be toyed with. "And how did I get here?"

"I believe you already know the answer to those questions, Aya. You are in your house and you were knocked unconscious before being brought here." He stated, repeating everything Aya had already concluded.

"Then why am I here?" She questioned, deciding to interrogate him while he was still in the mood for talking.

"That is something you have to uncover yourself, Aya. I am not the person to ask." He replied coldly. Aya frowned; she was not having a good day.

"Oh, very well then! Tell me what I'm supposed to do since there are clearly no dead bodies for me to destroy and no old friend to follow."

"Go to the place where this all began and fix your mistakes. Only then can you leave." Ogre said in a mysterious tone. Aya could only guess that the 'place where this all began' was her father's laboratory, but what was she supposed to fix that she had not already fixed? Ogre was already turning to leave, but he stopped short. "Oh and, there are plenty of dead bodies for you to fight; you just haven't spotted them yet." He disappeared into the dining hall after saying this, the doors clicking shut behind him.

"Well that did nothing to help me, but at least I now know where to go." Aya concluded, taking a vase with her. If there were indeed dead bodies hiding around the house then at least the vase would temporarily hold them back while she made her escape. But she still did not understand what she had to fix. Everything that needed to be fixed had been fixed already.

'Oh, I'll figure it out on the way.' She thought, ruffling her hair and proceeding to make her way towards her father's old laboratory: the place where it all began.

* * *

I said I'd bring back some old friends, so naturally I started with the red-eyed stranger known as Ogre. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and sorry for it's shortness.


	4. Chapter 3

Oh look what I got back to. It's the almighty darkravensnight back with Mad Daughter. I finally got out of that monstrosity known as writer's block and back to this. May be a little short though so do forgive me.

* * *

CHAPTER THREE

"Well, it's certainly not ballroom fashion, but it will have to do for now." Wearing clothes almost double your size was certainly not something suitable when deciding to explore a manor house which may or may not contain monsters, so Aya improvised, lifting her skirt to her chest and securing it with her belt. When she managed to get to her room she would find something more suitable to wear.

The problem was that her bedroom door was locked tight. Aya kicked at it, rammed her shoulder against the door, and rattled the door knob, but it would not open.

'What a pain.' She thought bitterly, slumping against the door while she thought of what to do. She couldn't go running around the house while her only article of clothing was under the risk of falling down, but she couldn't sit here and mope about it either. 'I'll just have to look for a key somewhere.' For now, she would just get to the laboratory and try to solve whatever mystery Ogre decided to throw at her. 'Damn Ogre, always being so mysterious in your answers.'

There were not corpses in the basement, so Aya couldn't help but feel there would be a catch, and she was right. Like her bedroom door, the laboratory door was sealed shut. She had expected this, but it did not make her any less unhappy. She had to find the keys, otherwise she would be aimlessly wandering the hallways forever, and that was something she had no intentions of doing any time soon. Her father was usually the ones to carry the keys to the laboratory, but considering how their last meeting went, she did not feel particularly comfortable with meeting him in fear of her premature visit to the pearly gates. She would just have to lockpick it or something. She had never lockpicked before, but there was a first for everything, right?

'Hair pin, hair pin. My country for a hair pin.' Her mother's drawers were always filled with the things, and yet it seemed that all her hair pins had mysteriously disappeared, as though they had grown legs of their own and crawled off. She was luck to find one at all. It didn't need to be in perfect condition so long as it did its job, and hopefully it would do just that or she would be stumped. She clasped it in her hand and exited the room, checking the corridors carefully. She was still yet to uncover any rotting corpses like Ogre had implied, but she couldn't help but be on guard. They could appear at any moment, and could easily just be waiting for her to let her guard down. After all, there were some clever ones out there, and she didn't want to be spotted by them any time soon.

Aya twisted the hair pin carefully, having no genuine idea of what she was doing. She had felt no need to lockpick in her life, so she had never learned the art. The door remained locked. Aya sighed in frustration and threw the hair pin to the ground like a small child having a temper tantrum with one of their dolls.

'This is starting to upset me.' What else could she do? She didn't know where the key was (considering she didn't even know where her father was) and she couldn't become a master thief overnight and unlock doors with pins, as she just learned. She wouldn't be surprised if her only solution was to take a sledgehammer and break down the wall…

…that was it. Nothing else would work, so what would be wrong with going with the most obvious solution? This place didn't technically exist, and it wasn't like she could get arrested for destroying the private property of a no longer existing house. She rose from her kneeling position and brushed herself down. Dragging around a sledgehammer would be difficult in her normal form, and it would be even more difficult in this form. She would end up just dragging it across the ground, but for once she didn't even mind. If something did come after her, she could just drop it and run, and collect it when it was safe. Either way, she wasn't solving anything this way, so this would simply have to work. Yes. It sounded like a plan. And hopefully a plan that would work.

At that time, Aya was unaware of the groans and grunts of the deceased as they awoke to the familiar soul of an old friend…

…who they wanted dead.

* * *

I'm going to start updating this in a normal fashion again. Once again, sorry for the long delay and short chapter.


End file.
